gundamextremefandomcom-20200213-history
GX-9901-DX Gundam Double X (GX-9901-DX + GX-9900 G-Falcon Unit Double X)
GX-9901-DX Gundam Double X (GX-9901-DX + GX-9900 G-Falcon Unit Double X) Pilot: Garrod Ran & Tifa Adill Series: After War Gundam X Cost: 3000GP HP: 700 BD Type: Normal Transformable: O (Docks with G-Falcon) Equipment Change: X EX Burst Attack: O EX Burst Effect: None Special Abilites: None ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- | Weapon | Ammo | Dmg | Comments ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- a |DX Custom Buster Rifle | 8 | 75 | ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ab |Beam Sword Throw | 1 | 70 |Stuns the opponet if hit ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ac |Twin Satellite Cannon | (2) | 296 |Starts off at 0 ammo. | |(18/stock)| | | | | |Charges 1 stock per | | | |18 seconds. | | | | | | | |An explosion will occur | | | |if the TSC hits the | | | |ground or a building. | | | | | | | |Does not reload upon | | | |EX Burst activation. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ac |G-Falcon | (2) | 296 |EX Burst only. (EX)|Twin Satellite Cannon |(18/stock)| | | | | |Shares ammo with the | | | |regular ac. | | | | | | | |Unlike the regular TSC, | | | |DX will have superarmor | | | |during the attack. | | | | | | | |An explosion will occur | | | |if the TSC hits the | | | |ground or a building. | | | | | | | |Does not reload upon | | | |EX Burst activation. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- bc |2x G-Bit Summon | 1 |30 (1HIT)|2 G-Bits will appear | | | |alongside DX. | | | | | | | |The 2 G-Bts will fire | | | |at the same time as X | | | |fires its BR. | | | | | | | |You can manually have | | | |the G-bits fire their | | | |BRs by pressing bc | | | |again. | | | | | | | |Does not reload upon | | | |EX Burst activation. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- MA |Scattering Beam Cannon | 2 | 150 |Reloads even when DX a | | | |is undocked. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- MA |IR Homing Missle | 2 | 159 |Fires 6 at a time. b | | | | | | | |Reloads even when DX | | | |is undocked. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- | Action | Input | Dmg | Comments ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- nb |Punch x3>Kick | nbbbb | 210 | |->Upper | nb-8b | 129 | ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 4/6b|Hyper Beam Sword>Stab>Kick | 4/6bbb | 173 | |->Stab>Slash |4/6bb-4/6b| 177 | ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 8b |Hyper Beam Sword Thrust | 8b | 90 | ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 2b |Hyper Beam Sword (2 hits) | 2bb | 144 | ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- cc8b|Hyper Beam Sword Thrust | cc8b | 95 | ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- EX |G-Bit Satellite Cannon | abc | 351 |EX Burst only. | | | | | | | |DX will fire its TSC | | | |along two G-Bits firing | | | |their SCs. | | | | | | | |Unlike the regular TSC, | | | |DX will have superarmor | | | |during the attack. | | | | | | | |An explosion will occur | | | |if the TSC hits the | | | |ground or a building. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------